


Emerald's Coffee Break

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Emerald goes out for coffee and has a bit of fun along the way.





	Emerald's Coffee Break

After a long week at Beacon, dealing with all of the students that she just had absolutely no interest in, it only made sense for Emerald to want to stop by the cafe on the edge of town and pick up a cup of coffee. Though, she always tried to spice things up when she went somewhere, especially if it was for a bit of stress relief. This time, the green-haired girl walked through town in her school uniform, short skirt and black Haven top, only she was going around town without any underwear on, happily swaying her hips with each step to try and get any bit of attention that she could if someone managed to notice her. Unfortunately, if anyone did, no one had said a word to her about it.   
  
However, not being able to snag anyone’s attention as she walked wasn’t going to change the girl’s mind as she stepped into the almost baron cafe, noticing only one employee working in it with no customers around, noticing that he was way in the back of the shop. “Guess this place is a bit more dead than usual.” Walking up to the counter and ringing the bell, the red-eyed girl called out to the worker. “Hey! I’d like a small cup of coffee with a bit of sugar in it!” Tapping her finger on the counter as she activated her semblance, Emerald made sure that the barista could see an illusion of her before doing anything. The mocha-skinned girl waved her hand back and forth in his face for a moment, taking a step to the left and then climbing on top of the counter that separated her and him, firmly planting her feet to make sure that she wasn’t going to fall off. “Looks like he has to brew another batch of coffee just for me. Good.~”   
  
The girl’s smile grew as she stripped herself of her uniform’s skirt and tossed it to the closest booth she could see, a giggle leaving her lips as she watched the barista make his way to the coffee maker. Dragging her middle finger along her wet cunt forced a gasp from Emerald’s lips, prompting her to quickly bite down on her lower lip to keep herself quiet as she didn’t hesitate to plunge two fingers deep into her womanhood. Pumping her fingers back and forth along her inner walls as she stood on the counter, pressing her thumb against her clit to tease herself, the girl could feel her stress just washing away and being replaced by an immediate and intense amount of pleasure. Muffled moans left the green-haired girl each and every time she pumped her fingers further inside of her, watching the man focus on making a new batch of coffee.   
  
“Sorry, Miss. It’ll be a little bit. Seems my manager didn’t actually make a batch before he left today.”   
  
The girl’s red eyes went wide as she realized that she was now in a situation to either seem like a bitch by staying quiet or be forced to answer. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Emerald looked down at the spot she had activated her semblance and released her lower lip to speak. “It’s fine. I’ve got all the time in the world today.” When she watched the man behind the counter nod and head into the back of the cafe, seeming like he wanted to check something, the thief could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, something about thinking she had almost been caught driving her up the wall with her pleasure. Instinctively, Emerald threw her head back and let out a loud and shameless moan, feeling her first climax of many today encroaching upon her.   
  
Though, that didn’t exactly matter to her as she slipped a third finger inside of her tight snatch, pumping them all at various speeds inside of herself. Louder and more shameless moans began to leave the girl as the pleasure got more and more intense, her pussy getting wetter and wetter the longer this dragged on. It didn’t help the situation that the red-eyed girl could clearly see her arousal dripping onto the counter and making a bit of a wet spot, something about that risk of being caught hitting her once again and causing her to push herself that much harder.   
  
For the first time in at least a week, Emerald was able to think “I’m going to cum” and not have to fear someone walking in or bashing themselves against her door for no real reason, bringing a smile to her face as she did just that, screaming in pure bliss and cumming. Throwing her head back, the girl squirted against the counter, her juices splattering around and even getting some on the bell just as the Barista started to come back toward the counter. “Oh shit…” Shuddering a small bit as she climbed down from the counter, still in her black Haven top, the girl leaned against the counter and deactivated her semblance, letting the employee see her upper half but not her exposed rear end. “How much do I owe?”   
  
“Well, I’d give it to you for free, but since we’ve been slow all day, I’m going to have to charge you two-sixty-one for it.” The man rang it up on the cash register and smiled at Emerald, noticing that something about the look in her eyes seemed different than when she first walked in. “Are you okay, Miss? You seem a bit different than when you walked in. As if a huge weight was lifted off your shoulders.”   
  
“Well… If you must now, I found out that I actually have the next three days to myself. Meaning I get to relax and enjoy myself however I want to.” Emerald smiled and told the man a bold-faced lie, grabbing her wallet from the pocket in the front of her uniform and pulling out the money she needed to pay. “Thanks, though.” Tapping her finger the moment before grabbing her coffee, the mocha-skinned activated her semblance once again, making the employee see an illusion of her approach the closest booth, the same one that she was headed to that had her skirt in it. 

 

Setting her real coffee on the farthest part of the table from her, the green-haired girl sat in the both and stripped herself of her uniform top, dropping it on top of her skirt. “There we go… Now I can have some actual fun.~” Licking her lips, the thief leaned back into the booth and draped one of her legs over the table that was next to the booth, exposing her pussy to the employee if he was able to see the real her. Instead, all he saw was a beautiful girl with green hair sipping on her coffee as she tapped away on her scroll like she was texting someone or going through some pictures, which was far better than she could’ve wanted out of this. Still sensitive from her session on top of the counter, the red-eyed girl traced her nails along her lower lips before pressing against her clit and letting out another loud and shameless moan.   
  
Throwing her head back, she plunged two fingers into her tight cunt and started pumping them back and forth, ignoring her clit this time around. “I’ll take the time to properly enjoy this…” Bringing her free hand to her chest, the mocha-skinned girl grabbed a firm hold on her left breast and started to squeeze and play with the soft mound. Moan after moan after moan left the girl’s lips as she threw her head back and rested it against the back of the booth, keeping her eyes locked on the barista that was still staring at her. A soft giggle left her as a twisted fantasy entered the girl’s mind, starting to pump her fingers in and out of her even faster now. “I bet you’d love to be seeing me do this, wouldn't you? Staring at a student like that must feel at least a little bit creepy, wouldn’t you say?~”   
  
Of course, she knew that she wasn’t going to get an actual answer from the man, but seeing him staring at her, imagining that he was capable of seeing her touch herself in the booth not even ten feet away from him. Something about it just set the girl alight inside, making her push herself even harder than when she was standing on the counter. Maybe it was the fact that she was now completely naked in comparison to the last time, her red eyes closing and her body soaking in the gentle yet quickly building pleasure that slowly flooded her system. Bucking her hips against her hand, the young student didn’t bother trying to hide the fact that she was enjoying being looked at like she was, even if it was an illusionary version of her sipping away at her cup of coffee. “Fuuuuck.~”

 

Pinching her left nipple, the mocha-skinned girl gently gave it a tug, forcing another sharp moan from her lips. Over and over, the girl played with her breast, going as far as to pull her fingers out of her sopping wet cunt and gently gliding them up her stomach and between her breasts, leaving a thin trail of arousal along her chocolate skin before popping those fingers into her mouth. Groaning out in joy as she licked her fingers clean, swirling her tongue around them like they were an actual cock hovering just inches in front of her mouth, the green-haired girl opened her eyes and noticed that the barista had moved away from the counter, but still kept an eye on her through the back.   
  
Emerald’s smile only grew as she pulled her fingers from her lips and stood out of the booth, grabbing a firm hold on both of her breasts and starting to play with them. Squeezing the soft mounds as she pinched and tweaked her nipple, the red-eyed girl couldn’t stop herself from moaning and screaming out in sheer bliss, turning herself around so her plump rear end was facing the employee and her cunt was pressed up against the corner of the table. “I bet you’re going to stare at my ass when I leave, aren’t you? Just going to hope I flip up my skirt to show off my tight butt?~” The girl smirked as she pressed her hips forward, starting to gently grind her sopping wet pussy against the corner of the table. Another loud series of shameless moans left her as she started moving her hips forward and back, really milking every ounce of pleasure she could from this.   
  
Fantasies quickly started taking over as she pictures any of the attractive men she walked past walking into the cafe and catching her, or even the employee hopping over the table and demanding something of her while she continued to play with herself in front of him. Unfortunately, she was quickly yanked from her fantasies from the sound of something happening behind her, quickly making a full turn to see that the man was back behind the counter and making another cup of coffee for himself. Her smile quickly returned as she placed her rear end on the edge of the table and spread her legs out as far as she could manage while still standing. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Emerald slowly dragged one of her hands down to her snatch once again, more than happy to play with her clit and drive herself closer and closer to orgasm than she had ever thought she’d possibly do on her own.   
  
Something about being seen while being invisible made the red-eyed girl capable of keeping herself on the edge of her orgasm longer than she’d ever tried before, throwing her head back and moaning loudly as she slipped three fingers into her cunt once again. “Oh gods, I’m gonna squirt again!~” A blissful smile came to the girl’s lips as she started fingering herself yet again, still playing with her breasts and keeping herself on the verge of an orgasm just to wait for that perfect moment to throw herself over the edge. Closing her eyes, the girl felt herself slump down against the table and bend backward so she was still standing and her back was flat on the table. Starting to buck her hips against her hand, Emerald managed to start grinding her clit against the palm of her hand while still fingering herself, building herself up to something intense again.   
  
A sharp gasp caught in her throat as that intense moment finally caught up with her, throwing herself over the edge and squirting right there in full view of someone else yet another time. Arching her back and pressing her head against the table, the green-haired girl continued to finger herself, playing with her clit as well to try and extend the duration of her orgasm, wanting to ride it for as long as she was able to while her juices coated the floor in front of her and between the doorway and the employee. Unfortunately, before she knew it, the mocha-skinned girl found herself sitting on the floor and looking up toward the ceiling, a lustful gaze in her eyes and adrenaline continuing to flow through her system along with the pleasure of having two orgasms in twenty minutes.   
  
Fortunately, Emerald her enough of a mind about her still to know that it would probably be better to cover her tracks before her semblance broke. “Alright… It’s time to get dressed and leave…” Placing her hand on the table, the green-haired girl pulled herself to her feet and put her uniform top on first, grabbing onto the hem and adjusting it before giving herself a spank and shaking her ass for the barista to never see, a soft giggle leaving her lips in the process. “Too bad you didn’t get to see any of this. I’m sure you would’ve loved the show.~” Of course, that didn’t stop her from putting her skirt back on and grabbing her cup of coffee, turning to face the employee and wait for him to look the other way to deactivate her semblance.   
  
After another moment, he did just that, turning the other way to check the coffee maker before turning back to see Emerald sitting on the table and looking him in the eye. “You’ve been looking at me the whole time, you know.~”    
  
“S-Sorry! Hard to not keep your eyes on the most beautiful thing in here when you’ve been alone all day.” The barista forced out a nervous chuckle as he turned the other way and purposefully looked away from her.   
  


“Oh, it’s fine. I thought it was cute. Thanks for the coffee.~” The green-haired girl winked at the man before turning toward the doorway and taking one final sip of her coffee, taking another step into the doorway and using her hand to flip up her skirt and show off her perky asscheeks for just a moment. “I’m off to go enjoy myself! Have a good day!~”   
  
The last thing Emerald was able to hear as she stepped out of the shop was a surprised shout from the man and something about the counter being wet all of the sudden. “What the hell?! How did the counter and floor get wet?! I swear I cleaned them earlier!!”   
  
Of course, she knew exactly what it was, and was more than happy to let out a soft giggle as she walked down the street, wondering where she should head next. “I’ve got the whole day ahead of me… Maybe I should just take things simple and find a man in the streets.~” Shrugging softly, it didn’t really matter to her as she headed to the next best place she could think to masturbate in, the local sex shop. Not bothering to hide the small and thin but glistening trail of arousal that leaked down her thighs, Emerald couldn’t help but smile and drop a hand to the front of her skirt, teasing her clit through her clothes as she walked.


End file.
